The ghost of my past
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Don't leave me. I want to stay with you forever. Sakura please wake up... Sasusaku Fanfic one-shot Genre: Tragedy and romance Rated: K


**Kon'nichiwa! I have officially updated and now edited my story. Yes there will be some more mistakes but I mean who doesn't. I didn't realise till now this was like a movie just saw today called "Ghost". Even though it was made in the 90s it was actually really good. I recommend those who like ghosts and how you and temper with people/humour ones, this is the movie for you. **

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Title: The ghost of my past**

**Genre: Romance, drama and humour **

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed embracing the dead body in my arms.

"Don't leave me, you promised we'll be together forever remember?" My tears fell and dripped down my true love.

As I sat there in the middle of the house I held a fragile body, I ran a hand against the female's pale delicate face. I squeezed her hard, not letting her go.

"TEME! Morin-"The voice completely stopped.

He could just make out two faint figures in a dark gloomy room, with only a tiny ray of sun seeping through.

"That's not who I think it is?" Tears erupted from the blonde's face.

"No…No… this can't happen." He whispered.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He raced towards the couple, fell to the sight of the dead body in Sasuke's arms. He sister was dead, well not his actual sister, but she was like family.

"What happened?" The blonde sniffled.

Silence hit the room before Sasuke bawled again. Never in the blonde's life had he had sen Sasuke this sad.

After thirty minutes of tears everywhere. The blonde finally stood up.

"I'll go break the news, to everyone." He was about to go.

"Naruto wait… no need I'll take Sakura…to the village…they'll know." Sasuke got up and carried his lover in bridal style.

"Also, she wanted to go to the village before she left us… I think she knew it would be her last." He softly added.

Naruto nodded and followed to keep Sasuke company.

* * *

Everyone in the village gasped as the three, well two people walked passed.

Sakura's best friends, pounded in our direction and we talked shared sobbing. Later we held a funeral under Sakura's favourite Cherry Blossom tree.

"Sakura was the most caring and hard working person you could ever know. She was not only the flower of our village but protector, never did she stop for herself. We will all miss her deeply the great Shinobi, Doctor and wife. Rest in peace…you deserve it." The Hokage broke into tears when Shizune stepped forth.

She placed a photograph of Sakura when she was next to the Cherry Blossom with her goofy grin she always had on the trees base. That time she had her first date with Sasuke.

After Sakura's friends and family's speeches it was finally her soul mate's turn.

"I… I can't find words… to describe how sad I am… to have lost the one thing we all cherished the most, which is why I will show a video, I had put together for our next anniversary. "Sasuke pressed play.

The video had the shots of when they the two of them were childhood friends, to last year's photos and tapes.

"I will always love you Sakura forever and eternity." Sasuke gently but strongly promised.

* * *

No one ever suspected to actually have Sakura's ghost at the funeral. She was so sad and guilty she could never in her life, spirit life put her feelings into words. After her first life passed a goddess appeared and gave her a second chance to live, because of how she saw how much love and trust came from the couple. Also Sakura's heart was so pure she couldn't refuse not to help.

The goddess had a beautifully melodious voice and said.

"I grant you second life, but only you and your lover can see each other no one else because they can't see you in this form. You are not to let anyone else know your spirit is latched in this world or you'll disappear from this earth forever. Also one more thing you can't leave this village or go anywhere but here and your house, got it?"

Sakura nodded thankfully with crying of joy.

"Good, I will inform kami-san who will give you an invitation to heaven, you don't have a dead line to say yes, but when you're ready to go to heaven, you have to reply to his letter. Sasuke will have a second chance life is his heart is pure like yours." The goddess smiled and vanished.

My vision went blurry and I was re-born. I woke up and found myself on my favourite Cherry Blossom. I was wearing a silk short white thin strapped dress, the bottom of the dress reached just above my knee. I glowed in the cloudy grey weather, peered down. Every person I knew was down there bottom holding a funeral.

Sasuke was there I listened to his speech, I was broken I got up and went to jump off when my legs were glued to the tree.

"Argh, and heave!" I commanded trying to free myself, but the force was to strong.

* * *

"Wait, what was that I needed to tell her again. Yes I've forgot to tell her she can't see him when others are around or she can't leave the tree till one week. Oh well, she'll figure it out, I hope." The goddess continued on.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Clearly that goddess forgets a lot of things and needs to explain why I can't get off this tree." Sakura grumped.

She then sat down with her legs and arms crossed when warm salty tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks when she saw her wedding video, she was so happy then. Now look where she was, 'I have to get to Sasuke somehow' she thought.

* * *

After the funeral finished all the sad people had gone and Sakura felt lonely. 'Is this what Sasuke feels like?' she sighed.

"I wish I hadn't been that stupid, why me?!" Sakura full on punched the tree.

Instantly feeling pain hit me, 'huh? Aren't I supposed to be dead?' Sakura confusedly thought.

"Oh, well-"She stiffened there completely stunned at the sight she saw.

"Sasuke." She whispered softly.

'That's not, it IS!' Sasuke literally screamed in his mind.

Before Sakura had the chance to speak, he sprung from the branch till he reached Sakura. She had gotten crushed by a muscular chest.

"Is it really you?" Sasuke gently murmured.

"Yes, it is the one and only me." Sakura grinned while tears warm rolled down her face.

His tender lips pound into hers, 'I wish we could stay like this forever, oh wait I can cause I'm dead,' she laughed at herself inwardly. 'I'm so lame.' She cleared her mind and returned to the slippery soft pressure on my lips.

This moment was perfect.

"Wait, you're stuck." Sasuke tried to heave me up.

"It turns out that I'm stuck here for a week." Sakura sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke grunted eager to swish her off her feet and take her away to the place called "paradise" if that ever existed.

"I don't know exactly, but I was lucky to get a second chance." She grinned resting my chin on his firm shoulder.

"Well this is great news! I've got tel-"

"You mustn't!" Sakura panicked clasping his shoulders with both of her hands.

"Why?"

"Because the goddess said, you can only see me and you can't tell others Because I'll vanish from the face of this earth forever." Sakura calmed herself down.

"F-forever?" Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I'll wait for you to pick me up." Sakura hooked her arms around his neck.

"Promise?" He mumbled on their lips.

"Duh! Where can I go." Sakura pretended to act dumbly.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it? I've got to get used to all this." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair raising his eye-brows.

"Ya think? And of course you'll have to get used to this." She smirked.

"I love you sooooo much you know that?" He chuckled playing with strand of my pink cherry blossom hair.

"I could tell." They kissed deeply once more until he bided her goodbye.

'He had a long day.' Sakura shook her head smiling

* * *

After a week Sakura finely got out of the Cherry Blossom tree and lived peacefully and secretly with her meant to be soul mate.

But only Sasuke could ever see her.

"Oi Sakura pass me the sauce." Sasuke ordered while digging in to his tomatoes.

"I would genius if I could touch it." Sakura placed her on her sloped hips.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Plus they're tomatoes, could you have enough with them plain?" Sakura rolled her eyes while gentle collapsing on a pillow.

"Why do I have to do all the labour?" Sasuke groaned cleaning the table.

"It would be the same amount if I wasn't here." Sakura snapped clenching on another pillow.

"Aa." Sasuke wiped the dishes.

"I wonder how life is going to turn out?" Sakura closed her eyes softly and imagined her future.

"It will be with just you and me." Sasuke landed a sweet peck on her lips startling the sleepy ghost.

"I thought ghosts don't get tired?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"I'm a halfy ok?" She hissed burring her face in the pillow.

"Halfy? Thats not even a word." Sasuke corrected smirking.

"It is now." Sakura yanked the collar of his short and smashed lips with his.

This was a moment of a life time.

* * *

There was a story made saying there was a Cherry Blossom god her protected the village from the Uchiha residence. That god died at the age of 20 of a disease called "Tuberculosis." The folk say if you go to the Cherry Blossom tree she was so called "buried" in at midnight, you would see an image of her grinning at a photo of her looking out upon the village.

It made everyone feel safe this story, to know there was a lively ghost of a generous and caring person to look out for danger. It has been known for many generations and many more to come.

* * *

**Thanks for your support I love you all for being so kind.** **I'm still not to good at editing so if you have and advise or correction please leave a comment or PM me. Leave a like if you enjoyed bye bye!****  
**

**Sayonara MINA! **


End file.
